Description: The application requests funds to continue the development and enhancement of the MBL and the TCL, to increase the level of support services to the investigators, and to conform with the technological advances made in biotechnology. These facilities will have the capability to: 1) isolate and maintain different cell types from specific tissue in in vitro cell culture systems; 2) isolate and characterize biomolecules such as proteins, enzymes, and nucleic acids; 3) generate monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies; 4) produce recombinant proteins for various uses; 5) isolate genes of interest and their potential use in gene therapy; and 6) perform in vitro assays for cytotoxicity and bioactivity of cellular and non-cellular compounds. The major general goals of the MBL and TCL facilities are to: 1) provide research infrastructure to facilitate research training of both faculty and graduate students; 2) create a research environment that leads to information exchange and technology; 3) enhance the research capabilities and competitiveness of research investigators to obtain extramural funding; and 4) institutionalize the MBL and TCL core facilities.